Skater Bella
by Miss.A.Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward are skaters! But what is this mysterious past behind Bella? Read to find out! story is way better than summary! normal couples. please review!
1. Imaginary Superstar

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Skater Bella**

**Chapter 1 - Imaginary Superstar  
**

_"Shopping with two shopaholics, Great! I'm going to have the best time ever. Sarcasm much!"_

_"Come on Bella it'll be fun." _Angela said while she and Nessie literally dragged me to Angela's car.  
_"Yes, hours of shopping with you two are going to be fun."_ They rolled their eyes at my use of sarcasm.

_"Come on Bella I we let you go in one book and music store will you at least act like you're having fun and let us buy you things."_ Nessie said.

_"But you guys already buy me all the stuff even though I complain."_ I said.

_"Yes but like you already mentioned you complained and it will go faster if at least act like your having fun."_ Angela said in an exasperated tone.

_"Okay, Fine then!" _With that we got into her car and got to the mall in 20 min. We got out of the car and they immediately dragged me to Aeropostale. From then on we went from store to store. When we came in from our third trip outside with bags we saw Alice-a shirt girl with black spiky hair and hazel eyes, Emmett a big burly guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes like me, Jasper a more muscular then Edward but not as muscular as Emmett with blond hair and blue eyes , and Edward in all his perfection following Alice with hands full of bags. We decided to see what they were talking about.  
_"Come on Alice you have enough clothes."_ Emmett big Emmett was whining to pixie size Alice.

She gasped in horror. _"Emmett don't you ever say that again. You can never have enough clothes."_

Right then she saw us and came skipping up. She stopped right in front of us.

_"Nessie, Angela, and Bella tell them you can never have enough clothes."_ By then Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were behind Alice.

_"I agree with Alice. You can never have enough cloths."_ Nessie said.

_"I agree to."_ Angela said. Now they were all staring at me.

_"No offense but I hat shopping. So I'm gonna have to go with the boys on this one."_ With that Emmett dropped all the bags he was carrying and picked me up in a bone-crushing hug.

_"Thank You Thank You Thank You Bella."_ Emmett said while jumping up and down and hugging me at the same time. _"Can't. ...Breath."_ He set me down immediately and I gasped for much needed oxygen.

_"Oh sorry."_ I just gave him a smile to show that it was ok. He returned it in a boyish grin.

_"Bella how can you hate shopping?"_ Alice asked.

_"Did you know we've been trying to figure that out for years? Were having a girls night tonight and just so she wouldn't complain about shopping we have to let her go to a music and Book store."_ Nessie said.

_"I just don't like it. Sue me. Hey Nessie Ang can I talk to you or a sec. And can you three wait right here."_ I pulled Nessie and Ang over about five yards.

_"Hey guys can we invite Alice tonight. I mean she'll be stuck with three guys tonight."_

_"Sure I don't mind she seems really nice." _Angela said.

_"And I doubt she would mind helping us give you a makeover."_ Nessie said in a way to happy tone about the makeover. I groaned.

_"Come on guys lets go ask her."_ We walked back to them smiling like crazy. _"Hold on. Emmett does Alice squeal a lot?"_ He slowly nodded with a suspicious expression on his face.

_"Alice are you doing anything tonight?"_ Nessie asked her.  
_"No."_ She said in a cautious tone._"Well would you like to join in on our girls' night?"_ Angela asked.  
_"Its more like torture Bella time." _I mumbled pathetically to nobody in particular.

_"Yes!" _She squealed yelled and then she hugged us._"Geez you could have warned me better."_ Emmett said

_"Sorry."_ I said. Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmett causing us all to laugh.

_"Do you want to stop by your house to get clothes Alice?"_ I asked.

_"No How about I'll go buy some while you go to your stores then we will all meet up here in half a hour to go to dinner?"_ Alice asked. _"Sure I see nothing wrong with that plus we were planning on going to this new Italian restaurant."_ I said. _"OK well shouldn't you get to the music and book store but you shouldn't go alone. Edward you were asking to go earlier you can go with her."_ Alice said making up a plan. He flashed me a crooked smile and said sure.

_"Everybody be back here in an hour."_ Nessie said.

With that we all broke apart.

* * *

so there you have it! My 1st story with my 1st chap.

please review if you feel i should continue

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

THANKS ;D


	2. Babydoll Gone Wrong

** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Babydoll Gone Wrong**

We started to head to the music store."Why did you say it was going to be torture tonight Bella?" Edward asked staring  
at me.

_"Because every time we have a girl's night they give me a makeover. The good thing is they just take my favourite look and do that. "_I answered.

_"It's gonna get worse, Alice is with them."_ I groaned and he laughed. I had to fight the urge to stick my tongue out like a five year old.

_"Tonight is gonna be fun."_ I said in a sarcastic tone. He laughed a musical laugh. My breath caught i n my throat at the sound. Just then we arrived at the music store.

_"Bella what kind of music do you like?"_ He asked once we entered the store.

_"Um classical, and some new."_ I said it with my signature blush._"You like classical music?"_ You could hear the disbelief in his voice.

_"Yeah is there a problem with that?"_ I could hear the defensive tone in my voice.

He immediately backtracked._"No, no, no"_ He defended himself. _" I thought I was the only one who still listened to it."_ I bet you could see the shock written across my face.

_"You listen to Classical music?"_ I didn't try to conceal the shock and disbelief in my voice.

_"Yeah. Who's your favourite?"_ He asked probably curious._"Debussy."_ I answered and blushed. _"Yours?"_ I asked trying to get the attention off of me.

_"Great minds think alike mines the same."_ We laughed at the joke he made. My breath hitched in my throat at the sound of his laugh.

I let out a nervous laugh and said, _"Yes we do."_ I stated. With that we started heading over to the classical section in the store. I wanted to break the silence but I didn't know what to say. Luckily for me he decided to break it.

_"Bella tell me about yourself."_ He said but why would he want to know about me.

_"What do you want to know?"_ I asked back._"Um I got it how about we do it were I ask you a question and then you ask me. Ok?"_ I nodded my head and he continued.

_"How old are you?"_ I breathed out a sigh of relief glad for the easy question.  
_"17. You?"_ I questioned him back. I decided to get to know the basics first.  
_"17. Favourite colour?"_  
_"Green."_ I admitted looking into his eyes. I blushed when I realized what I did. Hoping he wouldn't notice I asked him right back.  
_"That's a hard one for me but if I had to choose one it would be brown."_ He said in a nervous tone because right then he was staring into my brown eyes. I blushed like usual. _"What is your full name?"_ He sounding like he wanted to get that question over as much as I did.  
_"Isabella Maria Swan."_ He nodded _"What's yours?"_  
_"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."_  
We went on like that for the rest of the time. We never went into really personal stuff, which I'm glad of. Edward suddenly looked at his watched and got a shocked expression on his face.  
_"Oh Crap!"_ He exclaimed to my confusion.  
_"What?"_ I asked worried what the problem could be.

* * *

Duh Duh Duuh! what did edward do? review to find out!

Come on guys i need reviews. if i get at least 10 reviews i will carry on :D press the button you know you want to.


	3. Make Out Song

_**Chapter 3 - Make Out Song**_

_"We have 8 minutes to get there and it's a 15 minute walk. Pixie is gonna freak because were late."_ I suddenly had an idea.  
_"Follow me. I can get us over there faster the running."_ He gave me a curious glance that was asking how. I just grabbed his hand in mine ignoring the electric tingles that I felt_._

_"No time."_ I ran two stores down to a skateboard shop owned by one of my friend's dads.

_"Why are we here?"_ He asked once he saw where I was headed.

_"You'll see,"_ Is all I said in response. I ran through the doors immediately finding Jason in the small skateboard shop.

"_Hey Jason I'm ready to use that favour you owe me for setting you up with crystal." _

_"Sure. What do you need?"_ His black hair falling in to his blue eyes.

_"I need to borrow two skateboards and fast."_

_"Why?"_ He asked eyeing Edward behind me.

_"We're late. I'll explain the rest later. Can I have the boards?"_ He nodded and pulled a red and blue skateboard off the wall.

"_Here_." He handed them both to me. I handed the red one to Edward.

_"Thanks. I'll bring them back tomorrow Jason."_ I said pulling Edward outside. _"Let's go. Edward, go as fast as you can."_ I told him while putting my skateboard on the ground. Edward stood there for a second shocked before recovering.

_"You can skateboard?"_ Edward asked in a shocked tone.

_"Yes. Now unless you want to be late come on."_ With that he finally threw his skateboard to the ground and we were off. I was going as fast as I could when we came to steps. It was too many steps for m e to jump so I decided to grind. I decided to use my signature move to get off t he bar. I did a twist and back flip in the air and came down going with extra momentum. I noticed Edward was shocked but decided to ignore it and ask me later. I pushed myself faster because last time I was late they grabbed me and did makeovers with shopping all weekend all because I was 5 minutes late. I didn't plain doing that again. Edward was now right beside me completely focused on getting there before we were late.  
We rounded the corner and I could see Nessie with her phone in her hand looking at the clock. I came to a stop in front of her a little out of breath from pushing myself so hard.

_"We made it."_ I happily turned to Edward to give him a big smile.  
_"Bella, where did you learn to skateboard like that?"_ I decided to ignore him because it hurt to think about the reason I started skateboarding in the first place. I turned towards Alice instead to ask her a question.

_"Did you get everything you need?"_ I asked in a sarcastic tone looking at the bags Emmett and Jasper were carrying. She smiled mischievously at me. -  
_"Don't worry we have plenty."_ I didn't like the look she was giving me. Something about it told me I didn't want to know what was in the bags.

_"I'm hungry!"_ Big Emmett whined too little Alice. We all had to laugh at that.

_"OK. Are you all ready to eat because I don't want to listen to him complaining."_ We were all looking at Emmett just smiling.

_"Hey you should probably put all your bags in the car before we go to dinner."_ Nessie said eyeing the bag in Emmett's and Jasper hands.  
_"Here I'll show her where it is I already have to go out to put the skateboards in the car."_ I grabbed the skateboard out of Edward's hand careful not to touch his skin for fear of that electric shock that happens every time I do and held my other one out to get the car keys from Angela.

_"We'll meet you at the restaurant."_ I called over my shoulder. I had Alice beside me who had Jasper carrying his bags in one hand with one arm wrapped around Alice's waist. I found myself wishing that Edward would do that for me.

Whooah!

Wait? What?

I wish that Edward would do that for me?  
I was distracted from my train of thought because we reached the car. We shoved all the bags in the back along with the skateboards upfront. Then we started to head back to where the restaurant is. Jasper now had both of his arms to wrap around Alice's waist. He kissed her cheek and she giggled. It felt like I was intruding on a private moment. Again I found myself wishing that Edward would wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my cheek like Jasper was doing to Alice. I decided I would think about it later and instead focused on the ground. Two minutes later we were walking in the restaurant. I sat between Nessie and Emmett with Edward across from me. We all smiled when Emmett ordered almost half t he menu. I found myself sneaking looks at Edward during dinner. Sometimes I would catch Edward looking at blush and me like he usually makes me do. One hour later we said our good-byes and climbed into our cars. I decided to use this time to think about my feelings toward Edward. - Why do I blush when he looks at me? Why when he laughs my breath hitches in my throat? Why do I love looking into his eyes were I can get lost? And the major question I have to ask myself. Do I like Edward Cullen? YES. But why would he like me? I'm plain. I have boring brown eyes and hair and  
not that great of a body. So why would he like me?

* * *

So Bella Is Feelin Self Conscious! If You Want Me To Carry On Then Review This Right Now!

I Know You Want To! You Know You Want to! :)


End file.
